Curiosidad
by Sagita Princess
Summary: Milo arrastra a Mu y a Shaka a una desafortunada aventura, un cambio que será el causante de una extraña aventura-


Estos personaje no me pertenecen, son de Kurumada yo solo los sacrifico para mis historias.

Había subido una pero Zeus no me quiere, así que la borre

Aquí les traigo esta historia que la disfruten.

"Basada en el mito de Tiresias"

NO ABRIR

Que puede ser tan misterioso para una persona curiosa más que una caja sin sellar, sobre una mesa, sin ser custodiada, con la simple instrucción y orden de NO ABRIR, en resumen, la tentación más grande sobre la faz de la tierra.

Con aquellos ojos color turquesa recorrió el lugar, habían solo un par de guardias con sus uniformes de pie al lado de la puerta que le separaba de aquel imán de curiosidad, a su lado un lemuriano llevado por el mismo destino y más atrás un rezongón Rubio de la sexta casa, regañándole e insistiéndole que la curiosidad no era un don, más bien era el anzuelo perfecto para aquellos que les gustaba sobrepasar las ordenes de un superior y siempre acarreaba un castigo abismal, sobre todo por que justamente esa caja había sido llevada por uno de los jueces del inframundo y depositada con cuidado en el salón donde reposaban algunas reliquias griegas recuperadas en misiones a través de los años.

—Solo será una ojeada— Milo se liberó de Mu quien se afianzaba a su brazo con fuerza— el maestro dijo…

—El maestro dijo que por favor nadie abriera esa caja hasta que el mismo le encontrara un lugar a salvo entre las reliquias—Mu le contestó, aun viendo ese peculiar brillo en los ojos de su compañero de armas.

—Milo— esta vez fue Shaka quien con sus ojos cerrados se acercó— se prudente, obediente, ya somos adultos, no creo que Shion espera que nosotros abramos esta caja que ordenó NO TOCAR.

— ¿Qué puede pasar?

La necedad era inquietante.

—No

Una vez dicha la última palabra por parte del caballero de Aries, tanto Milo como Shaka se dieron vuelta para salir del lugar, en silencio y cabizbajo el griego.

Habían sido llamados en primer lugar para custodiar al juez hasta el salón principal, y luego habían acompañado al maestro hasta el otro salón para dejar a salvo la dichosa caja, ahora bien, luego del muchas gracias rodeado de misterios por el mismo Shion una pequeña espina de duda había quedado en el corazón del más joven de los 12 caballeros dorados, y su curiosidad había arrastrado a sus dos compañeros con el afán de evitar una desgracia, pero así como la bella durmiente encontró el hilar escondido por su padre, y blanca nieves comió de manos de una desconocida, algo así paso con el chico de cabellos azulados.

Una vez caída la noche y escogiendo guardia para poder llevar a cabo su plan para poder abrir sin prejuicios la cajita de madera, Milo se adentró al salón patriarcal , encontrando aquel lugar solo y sin vigilancia, claro, era su deber ojear que nadie estuviera cerca de manera peligrosa, y que tampoco tocaran absolutamente nada de ese lugar, sentía una voz llamándole, invitándole a abrir aquella antigüedad, sonrió, son sorna, con felicidad y con ansiedad, pero ni bien había dado un paso hasta el cofre, y tocado la cerradura sin candado, unas manos le tomaron por sorpresa frenándole en el acto, los ojos verdes de Mu chispearon entre la media sombra.

—¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes aquí?

La sorpresa había sido doble, al ver al lemuriano y el santo de la virgen de pie evitando que llevara a cabo su maléfico plan.

—Sabíamos que no te quedarías con las ganas de abrir la caja…

—Y decidimos evitar una desgracia.

Silencio.

— ¿Siempre completan sus frases?

—Algunas veces…

—Por no decir que normalmente.

—Eso es escalofriante…

—El asunto aquí es que debes irte.

— ¿Están locos? —Milo se liberó de su agarre sacudiendo su pulida armadura— el maestro solo se rodeó de misterios cuando trajeron esto y yo quiero sabes que es, que un juez del inframundo haya traído esto consigo solo puede significar algo muy antiguo y valioso.

—Baja la voz— Mu casi unió sus puntos en la frente, lleno de coraje—no querrás que el maestro se despierte y nos vea aquí tratando de profanar estas cosas.

Milo suspiro con falsa resignación por un lado tenia razón, ya no eran unos bebes, pero… dio un par de pasos al frente y de repente.

Tanto Mu como Shaka sintieron una restricción en sus cuerpos, una restricción que duró un par de segundos cuando el escorpio se giró de improvisto y abrió la caja para fruncir su ceño con desilusión y al mismo tiempo con espanto, cuando torpemente los tres yacían sobre el cofre partido a la mitad al caerle encima y un pequeño trozo de madera entre sus dedos, que inmediatamente desprendió una luz que los cubrió a todos. Cuando el resplandor se apagó los tres se voltearon a ver.

—Y no pasó nada— murmuró el griego, con una risilla nerviosa— no nos convertimos en algún animal ni tampoco nos salió una cabeza extra.

—Estas contento supongo—Mu le murmuro casi siseó.

Milo se puso de pie, tomo el fragmento que aún tenía entre sus dedos revisándolo con curiosidad y vio de un lado a otro, Mu y Shaka le igualaron, observando con malicia cada objeto y a ellos mismos, de verdad que no había pasado nada, un suspiro colectivo, y finalmente los inconfundibles pasos del patriarca.

—¿Muchachos?

El asombro por parte del mayor de los ochenta y ocho fue claro y al principio molesto, luego sonrió viendo en cada uno de los ya hombres hechos caballeros a aquellos que había sido sus pequeños pupilos metidos en problemas.

—Maestro fue un accidente— Mu se adelantó a sus compañeros.

—Todo fue culpa de Milo tratamos de evitarlo—Shaka se sacudió.

El de cabellos azules hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Está bien chicos— Shion se acercó recogiendo los pedazos de madera antigua aun reparables y los unió con sus manos, luego el pequeño pedazo de madera que aun el más joven tenía en sus manos— reamente esperaba a mañana a ver si este objeto guardaba algún poder divino o maldición, pero que ya que se me adelantaron ustedes y me ayudaron a corroborar que en efecto era solo algún tipo de recuerdo cargado de una misteriosa energía pues… no me preocupa tanto.

— ¿Algo importante que debamos saber? —Shaka se acercó hasta el patriarca,

—Es un pequeño fragmento del bastón de Teresias, el adivino que cambio de sexo al golpear con el mismo a un par de serpientes y luego fue castigado por Hera haciéndole su sacerdotisa y quien sabe que cosas más hizo Zeus con ella, pero bueno por lo visto nada de que…

Pero de repente Milo cayó al suelo sosteniendo sus brazos, seguido por Mu y Shaka con un dolor punzante en su pecho, todo ante los asustados ojos de su maestro quien no pudo si no llamar a los tres mayores de los doce dorados y a la diosa.

…

Kanon aun restregaba sus ojos con pereza, y Saga había vuelto de la calle, Aioros bostezaba estirando sus brazos, los tres habían corrido al llamado del mayor, mas cuando el nombre del joven escorpio y los otros dos salieron a flote como en una plegaria de desesperación, y ahora estaban sentados esperando por su ilustrísima en el despacho, al verlo entrar la preocupación adorno cada facción de su rostro.

— ¿Maestro todo bien? —el primero en preguntar fue Saga

— ¿Qué podemos hacer por usted? — Kanon le secundó y Aioros solo sonrió.

—Abofetearme…

Los hombres se voltearon a ver.

— ¿Tan serio es?

—¿La señorita Atena está bien?

—¿Qué hizo Milo?

—Creo que deben verlo ustedes mismos…

Dijo el patriarca, poniéndose de pie, guiándolos hasta la habitación donde estaban los tres dorados y la joven diosa quien también se había levantado, se tomó un momento antes de girar la perilla y cuando la abrió el asombro no cupo en sus rostros.

Frente a ellos no había tres caballeros dorados, había tres jóvenes, muy hermosas, discutiendo entre ellas.

Milo se observaba con fascinación cada centímetro de su fémina cuerpo, sus ojos, labios carnosos y voluptuosos pechos.

—Parece que no te importara nuestra condición.

—Hay vamos cuantas veces al año despiertas siendo una sexy mujer— dijo la ahora peliazul guiñando su ojos frente a un espejo mientras la diosa sonreía.

—A Milo no le interesa Mu — Shaka se cruzó de brazos, incomoda sobre sus pechos ahora de gran tamaño.

—No puede ser…— fue la respuesta en coro de los otros mientras la sorpresa pasaba, y se veían analizados por las hora chicas.

—Hasta que esto se resuelva necesito que vigilen a sus compañeros— Shion se abrió paso para sentarse al lado de Saori— no sabemos que pasa y supongo que la princesa y yo tendremos que recurrir a alguna deidad.

Por lo tanto— dijo Saori tomando las manos de la pelilila— a partir de este momento, Shaka y tu Mu vivirán con los Géminis, Aioros ayudara con Shaka… estoy seguro que compensaran entre los tres.

—¿Maestro? — la ahora Milo levantó su mano— ¿y yo con quien deberá quedarme mientras el efecto pasa?

—Tengo a tu custodio perfecto.

Y diciendo esto, el caballero de acuario se abrió paso, para abrir ligeramente su boca y fruncir el ceño, de igual forma la joven escorpio sabiendo que su mejor amigo jamás le dejaría salir de su templo hasta solucionado el problema.

—No será por mucho tiempo, y por favor Camus, que Milo no se meta en mas problemas—Saori sonrió— debemos empezar con esto de una vez Shion— dijo Saori despidiéndose con una sonrisa de la habitación.

—Puede confiar en mi princesa.

—En resumen los chicos están bajo una especia de castigo divino por parte de Hera… debemos buscar mas información y que la señora de la fertilidad sea amable y nos ayude… —Shion palmeo el hombro de los mayores y con resignación salio tras la diosa— me informan cualquier eventualidad— dijo perdiéndose entre los pasillos.

Todos quedaron en silencio, viéndose de uno a otro.

—Andando— dijo Saga— aquí ya no hacemos nada, es hora de acomodarnos.

suspiro colectivo, luego cada uno a su lugar asignado.

continuara° no me maten por favor es mi primer fic


End file.
